Heroes Of Olympus 2: The Son of Neptune
by DPSM
Summary: Set after the first two official chapters Rick Riordan published. A story about Percy, Hazel and Frank going on a quest to kill the awaken enemies. Possible romance. Rated T for bad language...
1. Chapter 1 Percy

**First of all it's set after the first two chapter Rick Riordan published. So it may not make any sense if you didn't read them yet.**

**Also I want you to know that I didn't have any special study to learn English and there could be lots of mistakes in the story. Please ignore them or tell me about them.**

**Finally it's my first fanfiction so I'd love to see any suggestions. I'm not forcing anybody to review, I'm not reading this for other people i'm reading it because i like it.**

**So, here's the first chapter, well actually third chapter.**

As they reached the tunnel entrance, two guards on the door walked up to them. They had serious looks on their faces, which were full of scars. But now that Percy could examine them carefully, he could see that they were just about his age. The one on the left was a few inches shorter than him and the one on the right was just as the same height with Percy. They both looked well-built and kind of scary and they also had the expressions and the spears along with the rest of their weapons and armours which was reminding him off that film. What was its name? Spartan King or something?

Percy wasn't so sure that they were just going to let them in. But to his surprise, they both bowed down and said "Welcome, my Lady."

'Lady'? What was going on here?

"Whatta h-" Percy started cursing as the guards rose but he could never finish as June hit him hard in the head.

"No cursing, young man!" she said; well more like she shouted. "Border patrol, huh? Can sense that you're a little nervous nowadays, Bobby. What is it?" she asked the one the right.

Bobby just bowed again and said something but Percy couldn't understand since his voice

came out muffled.

"I understand you're sad about his disappearance. But you must not let your feelings get the best of you. Gather yourself, 'kay Bobby?" June asked and Bobby nodded without raising his head.

"Good day, heroes," June said.

Percy started to walk into the door which was now open as he carried June on his back.

The tunnel was dark, very dark. Only thing he could see were the torches which were starting burning as he walked near them. These torches were his guide. Every time he saw a twist, a torch was starting to burn and he chose that way.

June was so light. Sometimes Percy had the feeling that she just vanished or something and he looked back but only to see the old woman staring at him. She looked disgusting but Percy was fine with her company. She wasn't talking unless she had to and it gave Percy the time he needed to think about Annabeth.

Something about her made him uneasy. As if he should've not been here. He should have been with Annabeth. He should have been home, not in this enemy territory.

_Enemy territory? Where'd that come from? _He thought.

Not remembering of her appearance was just as annoying. He could hardly remember those gray eyes but that was all. No hair color, no face and also no surname. But he might have a chance to see her again. _If_ June was right, of course… Then, a question popped up in his head.

"I gotta ask you something," Percy said, breaking the silence. "Do you know about my future?"

June didn't answer him. Instead, she burst out laughing. "I know about, both your past and your future." she said. "You, Perseus Jackson, are destined to do unspeakable things, to be the greatest power and ally not only for your own kind but also for your enemy. You have already done many things. But what you have done was just the beginning of your legacy. You are the greatest. But you will only become greater."

It was now Percy's turn to laugh. He finally managed to stop. "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure. It's written in the stars."

"Written in the stars? What does that mean?"

"You'll find out when the time is right." June said.

Percy thought about what she said for a while. Then he came up with another question.

"If my fate's already written, then why did you offer me another choice at the highway?"

"One must always have the right to choose." June answered.

Percy just laughed at what she said.

"What?" June asked.

"Even if I chose the other choice, you wouldn't let me go, would you?" Percy asked.

"You are cleverer than I thought you'd be, Perseus. You're right, I wouldn't. But it's my duty. I've volunteered to help you with the choices you'll make, a long time ago."

"You-what?" Percy asked; he was so shocked that he even stopped walking.

"I cannot tell you, Perseus. And don't stop now. We still got much to go."

Percy soon realized that she was right. He wasn't so sure where this tunnel was going. June told him that it was the entrance of the camp but it was like the way was never ending. He could feel something was leaving him. But meanwhile he could feel his life energy coming back to him; like he was a walking corpse before. He kept walking and walking until he saw the sunlight.

He blinked at the image before him.

There were trees, rolling into the depths of the forest. There was not a single building, a structure or any sign of human-living; except a path which was extending through the bushes. The trees were at least 60 feet tall. Their leafy branches were blocking the sunlight. Trees this tall could only mean one thing in San Francisco: This place was undiscovered.

There was a forest right here, right in the middle of San Francisco -well, not in the middle; but anyways, it's not like you could find a hidden forest San Francisco everyday.

The place was so peaceful. He could just lie down under a shadow of a tree and spend the rest of the day sleeping. He didn't sleep within last 24 hours.

"Come on, Perseus. What are you waiting for?" June asked and jolted Percy back to the present. He completely forgot about her presence.

_So much for peace and quite, _he thought as he took a step into the smell of sweet water. He focused and felt it; a river 500 yards away from him.

He followed the path and passed through the bushes. He could hear the flowing water now. He couldn't help but smiling at the idea of taking a dip in the river. He was like half-dead now and he didn't want to pass out cold when he was this close to the end of his journey.

As he reached the river, he heard footsteps. He was surprised, some people doing what gods know in this undiscovered forest.

_Maybe it's an animal,_ he thought as the sound's owner came closer. But there was no chance of that with this _great_ luck of his. Soon, he felt something pointy on his neck.

_Think positive, Percy. Think positive, it doesn't have to be a sword. It could be many things,_ the optimistic part of him said.

_Yeah, like there's any chance of that_, the pessimistic part of him added.

"Slowly, turn back." a girl behind him said.

He turned back to see three teenagers in full battle armour. Two girls and a boy.

In the middle of the group was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and stormy gray eyes. She was about 5'7 and she had a beautiful face with a fine nose and an athletic body. She was holding a golden dagger in her left hand which was now on Percy's throat. She was looking at him with a serious and a little confused expression on her face. Percy could say she was beautiful but she looked like a psycho with her dagger on his throat.

_You're right, it's not a sword, _the pessimistic part of him said sarcastically.

On her left, a guy about 5'11 was holding a double edged axe which was at least 4 feet long. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was well-built and ripped. Percy thought he could even shot an AK-47 with high accuracy . The scars and cold expression on his face made him look like a total badass. He had a pointy chin with a crooked nose. It's probably broken a few times. There were scars and bruises all on his arms. He could look like a veteran soldier if his face didn't give him the look of a 16 years old boy. With his face, he looked more like the runaway children Percy saved from a Hydra in Phoenix (long story) a week ago. But Percy was sure this guy could beat his father instead running away from home.

Percy had to admit, the other girl was dead gorgeous. She was 5'9, a few inches shorter than Percy. She had the perfect dark hair, a fine nose, and the perfect features. But the best part was her eyes. She had the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen in his entire life… Well; he might not remember his past but he was sure about it. Percy could not see any wrong thing on her body. Not a scar or a bruise. He could see the beautiful shape of her body even with her armour on. She had a wild and confident look on her face. As if he could beat Percy with her bare hands if he asked her number or what she was doing this evening. With her tall and perfect body and her incredible face she looked like a top model. Percy was sure this girl could look more beautiful than any Victoria's Secret model if she put on make-up. The girl stared at him. Percy then realized that she was examining him. The wild look on her face faded as she fully examined him. She then looked on his face and stared right into his sea green eyes. Percy gave her his coldest glance. They stood this way for a long time.

"Ehm, ehm," the ripped guy cleared his throat. Percy and the girl immediately turned their heads.

_Easy, boy…_ Percy thought.

"Who are you?" the gray eyed girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Percy said.

The girl came closer so her dagger opened a small cut on his throat. Percy could feel the hot blood running down to his chest.

So the mark of Achilles was already gone…

"Look, kid" she begun. 'kid'? Percy was sure he looked older than this girl with his now two-month unshaved face. "I'm not in a good mood. I will not ask again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm carrying this old lady to a camp," Percy said. He was not scared but he didn't think he could handle these three when he was so tired.

"Which old lady?" she asked him like he was crazy or something.

"I don't know if you're blind rather stupid; but if you cannot see the old lady on my back-" Percy started but never finished. A few minutes ago, the girl put his dagger on his neck. So there were two possibilities:

1) She sliced through June.

2) June was already not on his back.

He slowly turned his head to look back.

June was not there.

"SHIT!" he screamed.

He turned to see the threesome staring at him, their jaws fallen. There was a look of disbelief on their faces.

But the expression on Percy's face should really be funny. Because all of a sudden the blue eyed girl burst out laughing. She fell to the floor and continued laughing till tears came from her eyes. Even the ripped guy was smiling now.

"I think we should let this guy go, Reyna. He must be crazy or something." the guy said.

"No crazy guy can come this close to the camp. He's not with Lupa, either. We must take care of him." the girl called Reyna said, still holding the dagger.

Percy suddenly realized what they were talking about. "Hey, Lupa is the one who sent me here."

Reyna just laughed. "And why should we believe you. You might be a spy."

"I'm not a spy. I told you, Lupa sent me here. He told me to-"

"_He_ told you to?" Reyna asked.

"Yes," Percy said "he told me to-"

"Okay, now we really have to kill you." Reyna said. "Lupa is a she, you moron."

Bloody hell! Lupa was she? Lupa was a damn she? But how could he understand? She never talked, instead she thought.

"You have a last wish?" Reyna asked. "I can make it quick and painless for you."

Percy was really on his lucky day. It was the second quick death offer today.

He had no choice now, they wouldn't believe anything he'd say. He had to fight them.

"You know, you're too self-confident. Threatening someone with a dagger…" Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"I mean, it's a risky thing. Dagger is a very short weapon. You must be very close to your target to threat him with a dagger. What if that person uses this advantage to attack you?" Percy asked, his right hand slowly reaching Riptide in his pocket.

There was a dangerous smile on Reyna's face. "I'd really love to see you try." She said.

"Okay," Percy said, now holding Riptide tightly "I gave you a chance."

And without saying another word, he grabbed her left arm with his right hand and turned his back to her. He uncapped Riptide with his right hand as he elbowed her in the stomach with his right arm, grabbed the dagger which Reyna was hardly holding now and turned back to face Reyna, swinging Riptide and the dagger in an X-shape.

But the other two grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back just in time. But they couldn't stop Riptide reaching her right cheek.

"You're so dead now," Reyna said as the red blood running down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

**Hello again. Thanks for reading the first chapter. **

**Before you read this chapter you should know there is some bad language. So don't read it if you don't like it.**

II

Percy

He might be amnesiac. But fighting three guys in full battle armour was definitely not on his _Things I Do on a Hot Summer Day _list. Especially, not these three.

Reyna was holding a 2 feet golden sword in her right hand and a big shield in her left one. There were some images and writings on the shield but Percy could not read it. Thanks to dyslexia…

The Hulk-yeah, since Percy doesn't know his name, he was going to go with that-grabbed his double-edged axe tighter and put on a maniac look on his face. He was smirking and from the looks of his eyes Percy could tell he was having a mental argument about which way of killing Percy would be the most funny. Percy suddenly felt an urge to break his nose again. He didn't like the impression on his face. He moved his lips and Percy made out what he said: 'Gonna fuck you up!'

But the most dreadful one was Blue Eyes. She took one ring from each of her hands. Percy couldn't see what she did later but probably both rings had loosened parts like a band because 3 feet golden blades appeared in her hands as soon as she spun those parts. She took a look on the blades; like they were her most valuable treasure, her only children. He was sure she was an expert swordsman once he saw how she treated her blades. Percy knew how it felt, he had the same feelings for Riptide. The sword was the only thing from his past except his necklace.

As much as Percy found out, he's been using this sword for a long time before he's lost his memory. He was able to beat anything with his sword so far; even the wolf Lupa. He-well, she tried to attack him but Percy was good enough to block and dodge all of her attacks. It was the time he put his sword at the she wolf's throat and found out he could use a sword. It was also the time when his training with the wolves was over and his journey began. And Riptide was always in his hands when he needed help within the last two months. There was a bond between them now. And there it was again, the feeling when he grabbed Riptide; the feeling of indestructibility. He didn't fight anything except monsters but he had a feeling that he could take these three.

Blue Eyes looked on Percy with a much more confident face than before and she gave him a small smile which he would gladly return if she didn't swing her blades at him.

Percy watched the girl in awe as the she attacked him at an incredible speed. He was shocked as he used the dagger to block the first strike coming from the left, ducked to dodge the other strike coming from his right and came up with a low kick to trip her. She jumped just in time to dodge the kick and was still in the air as his right leg was shifting on the grass but instead stopping, he spun a tour. He took advantage of ducking and spinning to come up with a stronger kick to her left rip cage and this time she could not dodge it.

She used her arm to block the kick in time but the blow was too heavy. She took a few steps to her right as he threw the dagger to her. But even in that situation, she managed to evade it with her blade.

The Hulk and Reyna attacked him too. They fought for a good five minutes. Reyna was quick and well-balanced but she was not as fast as Blue Eyes. The guy, in the other hand was a total guerilla tank. He was slow, very slow but, damn, he could make impact if he'd manage to hit him. Percy could take him out on a one-on-one easily but whenever he found an opening to finish him, Hazel and Reyna were stopping him. It was obvious that they fought together many times before. As they fought, Reyna and The Hulk moved around him to trap him, making a circle around him. He was not worried about the trapping stuff but they've just blocked his way to the river. With time, Percy remembered more about fighting armed enemies and he began dominating the fight. They couldn't land a successful blow on him. But t was not the same for Percy, he managed to do some damage on threesome. Cuts and bruises appeared on all three of them in a short time. A few minutes later, he almost cut Blue Eyes' head-again.

"Be careful, Hazel," Reyna's voice came from back "I think he's more experienced than we thought."

So, Hazel was her name.

"Oh, imma show you the experience." Percy said as the memories of the last two months came back to him.

"What? You were in Vietnam or something?" The Hulk asked. Geez! What was with this guy and war?

"Nah! Just being a demigod sucks." Percy said.

"What happened, pussy? You ran into a drakon?" The Hulk asked in a full annoying voice. As if fighting a drakon was his favorite at kindergarden.

"Hey! I've been fighting Hydras, Telekines, undying gorgons and that stuff. I deserve some respect!" Percy said without turning his back to see him. Reyna and The Hulk were still on the back but Percy couldn't find the guts to turn his back to Hazel.

"_That stuff_ happens a lot outside. You're not a demigod, pussy. Go, run to the streetwalker you call 'mom'." The Hulk said in a chuckle. Okay, so this guy was really dead now. Percy had no memory of her mother. He didn't even know if he had one or if she was still alive. But he was not going to let this guy speak of her mother like that. He could attack him right there but, hey where was the fun in that? He was gong to wipe that look on his face once he attacked him. The guy stopped chuckling and yelled "Whatta fuck? Undying gorgons?"

"Yep," Percy said "They blame me for killing their sister, Medusa. They've been chasing me for a long time."

"So, did you?" Hazel said with an impression of awe appeared on her face.

"Did what?" was Percy's brilliant answer.

"Kill Medusa?" she said like it was obvious, like killing Medusa was all she could ask for. Well, it changed his thoughts about this girl a little. He was amnesiac but he was sure killing gorgons was not his favorite Sunday activity.

"I don't know," _Here it goes again._ "I've lost my memory."

"Lost your memory?" the girl Reyna asked. _And the same answer, as always. _What was with people and amnesia? One being amnesiac was a that big shit?

"Just like that. I can't remember anything about my past. I just woke up in a place called Wolf House two months ago and Lupa found me. Since that, I'm trying to get to _The Camp_. Pretty shitty, huh?"

"You said two months?" Reyna asked, her eyes wide open. Then she gathered her thoughts. "You're lying. The way you fought… You've been trained before."

"Nice one, Einstein. I trained with Lupa." he said, lying a bit. 1) Lupa told him that his melee combat skills were almost on top so they didn't train fighting 2) He trained with her for a very short time.

"And we've been training with Lupa for years. And you can still fight us." Reyna said.

"What can I say? I got talent." Percy said, hoping she wouldn't bring the other topic. But this girl was too clever for her own sake.

"And how did you get the sword?" she asked.

_Shit, _Percy thought. He couldn't lie to her. She could tell Lupa about it later and Lupa did _not_ like lies.

"It was with me when I woke up in the Wolf House." he finally said.

There was an awkward silence after that, before the threesome burst out laughing.

"It… It… was with you? Fuck off!" The Hulk said, still laughing.

"Seriously! You could come up with something better." Hazel said.

Percy knew being a conversationalist was not going to work, so he let it go.

"Believe it or not. By the way, we're fighting or not?"

"Do you really think you can take all three of us?" Reyna asked "We're experienced soldiers."

"What? You were in Vietnam or something?" Percy said with full sarcasm, holding his nose and mimicking and talking like Rocky. Yep, that was it. The Hulk looked like Sylvester Stallone, a shaken up and beaten one.

"Me say we kill him right now, Reyna." The Hulk said, he was definitely annoyed with Percy making fun of him. Percy felt a shred of pity for this guy. He couldn't even talk.

"Oh, does Simon say I touch my shoes, too?" Percy asked.

"Fuck, punk!" was the guy's great comeback.

"You know what, Sir Fucks-a-lot, I'm gonna split that crooked face of yours." Percy said.

"Ha ha! Gonna split my face? Like to see your poker face, asshole," The Hulk said.

"Keep your pants on, Dakota. Just finish him." Reyna said.

Percy scanned his surroundings. Grass, a river he couldn't get to and lots of trees. Damn! There was nothing to help him. They were going to try to attack him from behind. But what if he…

He didn't have the time to think. He ran into Hazel who was shocked as he tossed her away. He reached the closest tree, gave his back to it and turned back to face the threesome. Maybe it was going to make it harder for him to dodge but it was safer than fighting two enemies who he couldn't see.

Percy saw Hazel and Reyna approaching but Dakota was nowhere to be seen and that was when he heard a war cry. He raised his head to see The Hulk who was approaching, holding his axe above his head and was up, really up in the air. Percy could dodge this attack but in the small amount of time they talked, he completely hated this guy.

If he just stabbed Riptide… No, Riptide would be stuck in the guy's armour and he'd be defenseless. But he could…

Dakota was 2 feet away from him when he made his mind. What he was going to do was maybe the most stupid thing he could. He capped Riptide and took a step to his right, pushing the pen into a small hole of the guy's left pauldron. Percy felt the small pen piercing the flesh as hot blood scattered around his face. He heard Dakota screaming in pain. He grabbed his neck and looked right into his brown eyes and leaned till his face was 2 inches away from Dakota's. He gave him the most dreadful look he could and shouted at his face as loud as he can. "That's my poker face, jackass!"

Percy slammed him into the tree and he passed out cold. Percy re-uncapped Riptide.

Hazel and Reyna were in shock, they didn't even pay attention to Dakota who was bleeding. Both girls were examining Percy now, trying to figure out a new way to attack him. They probably understood that Percy was a good melee fighter now.

Percy looked down at Dakota. Fortunately, he was still breathing. Okay, maybe Percy hated this guy but he didn't want to be a killer. By the way, that move he just did was actually pretty impressive. He'd been through a lot, last two months but that move was just perfect. He thought he had more experience in fighting armed enemies than fighting monsters before losing his memory. He looked at Riptide, then Dakota and then Riptide again.

Then he burst out laughing, holding his hurting stomach as he fell down. He couldn't help but laughing. Reyna and Hazel probably thought he was a psycho.

"What's so funny? You've just wounded him deadly. Are you a Satanist?" Reyna asked.

Percy got up chuckling. "No, I'm not a Satanist. It's… It's just…" he took a deep breath and put on a serious look before he continued "The pen is mightier then the sword." And with that, he burst out laughing again.

Percy heard Hazel chuckling and Reyna getting mad at her, muttering something like 'being serious' and 'not funny at all'.

"C'mon, Rey. You know it was funny. I know you're sad about him but that must not stop you having some fun, not in this shithole we call 'home'." Hazel said.

So this girl could be foul-mouthed. Okay, Percy was not the one to judge. He got this bad habit in time he spent with runaway kids. Fighting monsters was not that funny after all. But all he was doing was just cursing.

"Don't you dare speak of Camp like that! Reyna yelled. Her voice was different than before, angrier. "So many died protecting it! So many sacrifi-"

"Screw you, Reyna! Don't change the subject! Everybody knows what your problem is. He left without a word and you're upset. But look at you, Rey! Crying, not sleeping at nights, broking rookies' arms at Capture the Flag, yelling at every damn person that does a mistake! You used to be a girl who does her work but having fun in the meantime. These last two months… It's not you. I cannot even recognize you anymore. You're becoming more bitchy by the day!" Hazel said.

_Ugh, that was hard, _Percy thought. Percy didn't know who this 'he' was but he'd better stop them right then and there.

"Ladies," he said "no need to get-"

"Bitchy?" Reyna asked "A frecking Venus girl calling me bitchy?"

Percy understood what Reyna was doing. She was changing the real meanings of the words. And, hell, that was working out.

"You know what I meant, Reyna! And you know I've never been more than friends with a guy. So who is more bitchy?"

"And it's my fault you've never dated a man? It's my fault you're asexual?"

"I'm not asexual! I just couldn't find the right guy!"

"You mean a guy with 5$? Or do you worth-"

"SHUT UP!" Percy finally yelled. Two girls turned to him.

"Both of you keep the sexual stuff to yourself. I don't know what you're mad about but there's a bleeding guy right here and we gotta help him. So shut up and let's take him to this camp of yours." Percy said, hoping they would agree.

But Reyna was definitely not a conversationalist. "You're right, we're gonna take him back to Camp after we kill you."

"What? You're gonna challenge me meanwhile he dies here?" Percy asked.

"He's right, Reyna. We can't spend our time fighting him when Dakota's dying." Hazel said.

"And we cannot leave _him_ here." Reyna said pointing her finger at Percy.

"_He_ got feelings, you 'now." Percy said. "Just take him back to your camp already. I don't want him to pass out because of me."

"Reyna, why don't you take Dakota back to the Camp? I'll stay here and kill this guy." Hazel said looking on and smiling at Percy. Percy didn't fall for that, something bad happened when she smiled at him last time.

Reyna probably saw them staring each other so she moved her sword in front of Hazel's eyes and said "You think it's a good idea?"

Hazel turned her glare to Reyna and chuckled. "I'm the best swordsman of the Camp. You think I'll lose to some amnesiac guy?"

"That amnesiac guy was almost killing you three times in five minutes. Oh, never mind. You don't mind me, I'm not even here." Percy said. Hazel just stuck out her tongue and Percy returned it.

"Okay," Reyna said and then she saw them "Just be careful and take him serious this time." She looked at Dakota's unconscious body and then Percy. Percy smiled and said "Oh, just say the magic word." Instead she raised her hand and showed her middle finger. Percy sighed and walked away from the body. He had no idea how this girl was going to carry that guy. So it caught him pretty off guard when she just scooped him up. Percy was glad Reyna was not the one who he was going to fight. But then he remembered Hazel's speed. He watched as Reyna disappeared into the wood. He turned back to his enemy.

"Ready to rock?" Hazel asked, smirking. She raised her blades and took battle position.

Percy looked at the sun; he could see the rain clouds in the horizon. It was probably about 3 pm. He already wasted much energy fighting them and being unable to sleep within last 24 hours was not helping him. He could swim in the river now but that would not be fair for Hazel. He had to beat Hazel and learn where this camp was. He thought he could have a little fun with the girl. And then he was going to find June and make her sorry for disappearing all of a sudden.

"Let's go, Blue Eyes. I'm gonna rock but no roll."

**So that was the second chapter. Next one is giong to be Hazel's PoV.**


End file.
